Death's Dream
by Kassie Ferguson
Summary: Follow young Justin as he travels with his father Jang on a spy mission not meant for him...
1. Prologue

Death's Dream

Prologue

" Well, What are we going to do about the boy Jang? Huh? What the heck are we going to do with him?! He can't come with us on this mission even if he is our spy agency's top child spy", that was all I heard before i passed out again and I awoke still pretending to still be out cold long enough to hear, " Look John I know you mean well but he's my son and I'll deal with him". " Well Jang I can't help that he's your son. He can't come with us. I don't care if its a..." I was out again before he finished.

Mabey I should start from the beginning, but I must warn you that this is not fiction at all. It's one hundred percent true. My name is Justin. I work for a secret agency and so does my dad. I don't know my mom, all my dad would say is that she left now drop it before I do. Funny, You would think a father would tell his son what happened to his mother don't you think? Well I'll get into that more later.

I should probably tell you why I was out cold for about two days while this weird conversation was going on while I was either in recovery or just asleep, I'm not completely sure what was going on. All I remember is that I was ambushed and then woke up in my own home. Weird isn't it? 


	2. Chapter 1

Death's Dream

_Chapter Two_

" Dude!" one of my friends called, " You missed it!" " What exactly did I miss?" " You missed the prank of the life time!" he replied. " Oh geeze Chris, What did you do this time and to who?" " Well at first it was just supposed to be for Mrs. Hallond and then it turned out to be Mrs. Hallond, Mr. Frazure , and Mr. Tomarot!" Chris replied.  
" What is it?" " Oh only about fifteen hundred water balloons filled with worms, trust me on this one it took along time to put all those worms in the balloons" he stated with a grin on his face and I busted out laughing. " Umm I gotta go" Chris said with a look of pure terror and then I knew that the worm covered teachers were coming down the hall way looking for the culprit who covered them in worms so I went in the nearest empty class room and waited for the click of Mrs. Hallond's high heels had stopped.

I slipped out at the last bell of the day and headed home. As soon as I got home I went straight to my room and called Chris, and of coarse the line was busy. So I sighed and started on my home work and just as I picked my pencil up the phone rang. I answered and it wasn't Chris. It was a women's voice who said hello. "Umm, Hello?" I said a little confused. " Excuse me but is Mr. Torionto there?" she asked. " No ma'am he is not. May I take a message?" I asked. " Umm just tell him Code C called ok?" she replied. "Ok got it, I'll make sure I get it to him. Good bye" I said and hung up.

After a few hours after the call my dad came home. " Hey son! How was school?" he asked in a good mood so I decided not to mention the worm incident, " Good, it was very fun" I said with a grin, " Oh and a women named Code C called" His face went from a grin to a serious look and I knew there was trouble. " Some thing wrong dad?" I asked really scared or mabey curious. " Oh no, nothings wrong" he said and faked a grin. " Oh ok" I said and went to my room. I researched alot of Code Cs in some other secret agencies on my laptop and couldn't find a female Code C.  
My dad called for dinner so I thought it could wait until tomarrow after school.

During lunch I decided to ask Chris to see if he knew any female Code Cs. Ummm not that I know of. I could ask around for you if you want" he replied. " That would be awesome thanks" " No problem dude" he got up, dumped his tray and left.'Well that went well' I thought while I got up and dumped my tray to, but something weird happened. As soon as my left over food touched the other trash I was sucked into the trash can and landed in my father's HQ. My day just started to get weirder.


	3. Chapter 2

Death's Dream

Chapter Two

" Welcome Justin" a woman's voice came from a shadow some where. " Umm computer or non?" I always ask. " Non" she replied. " Oh ok" I answered back, " What exactly am I here for?" " Your father asked me to meet you here so we can explain the details of your new mission" she replied. " Ok and you are?" I asked. " Code C" she said smoothly, probably had an evil grin on her face. Next thing I know I'm being tackled and then tied up. " Well, What are we going to do about the boy Jang? Huh? What the heck are we going to do with him?! He can't come with us on this mission even if he is our spy agency's top child spy", that was all I heard before i passed out again and I awoke still pretending to still be out cold long enough to hear, " Look John I know you mean well but he's my son and I'll deal with him". " Well Jang I can't help that he's your son. He can't come with us. I don't care if its a..." I was out again before he finished. After about the seventh time I woke up I was at home in my own bed. I got up slowly knowing if I get up too fast then I might pass out again.  
After I got up and went in the kitchen to see that breakfast had been made. I went down into my dad's HQ. He was there in the main room going over some information. " Dad" I said to get his attention. " Hmm... Oh son you're up. Good" he replied. " Code C said some thing about my new mission" I said in my buisness tone. " Ah, Well I see I can't keep it from you for to much longer," he said sadly, " Your mission is to find out who Code D is. We don't know who he or she is, and we need to find out. Good luck Agent" and he went up in a puff of smoke like he always does.  
My first mission in seven years. My first one was to defuse a time bomb in Italy when I was seven. Now seven years later I'm getting my second mission. I ran back to the kitchen to call Chris to tell him about it. " 'Ello?" he answered. " Chris dude it's me, Justin." " Oh hey, you've finally returned from the land of the living dead. How was it?" he said while chuckling. " Chris get a life that's not going to bother me cause of that. Any way I have some awesome news unless you've already heard." I said with a grin " Oh your mission? Yeah I have the same one so it doesn't matter if you were going to tell me." he replied " Awww man.. you mean to say I'm stuck with you?" I asked " Yep, Hey listen I've got to go get ready for it...it starts in two days" he stated. " What?! I've only got two days until it starts?! No way! Dude I gotta go later" I said going into a panic attack. " K later" he said and hung up. 


End file.
